


The Vacation Part 2

by kcat1971



Series: Transitions [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is streaming through the balcony as I open my eyes. My stomach growls as I look over and see that its 2 O'clock in the afternoon. Exhaustion and the time change is reeking havoc on our sleep schedule. Not to mention the most amazing sex of my life. Looking around the room, what was incredibly romantic last night is looking pretty messy this morning. I have a strong urge to get up and clean. But it can wait.  
I glance over at Josh. He's still completely out. My husband. I can't believe it. That happened slowly. Then all of a sudden. I find myself wanting to shout it from the roof tops, but at the same time I'm perfectly content enjoying sharing this secret with him and wanting to keep everyone else out of this.

I wonder what people will say. Our friends haven't been completely oblivious, but like us, unable to properly define our relationship.  
Lou had just assumed that we'd had an affair and that I'd left him when we broke up. One of the things I like about Lou is that she's pretty matter of fact. She asked me outright if it would be a problem working for my ex. I had quicking informed her that Josh was my boss and that we were just friends. I had blushed as I insisted that we had never slept together. Her response had been "Why the hell not?" She'd just raised an eyebrow when I'd said "it's complicated."

My parents. Ugh. Speaking of complicated relationships! They'll be slightly pissy that we eloped, but not unhappy for us generally. My Mom has always been closer to my sister. They don't really see eye to eye with me on a lot of things. They didn't mind me dropping out of college, what they minded was that I moved in with Dr. Freeride without getting married. Then they questioned my judgment when we broke up and I ran off to join the campaign. When I came back they assumed Dr. Freeride and I would finally get married. As I was leaving again two weeks later, my Mom had asked me what happened- but her tone of voice told me that she already knew- and didn't really want it confirmed. So I just said "It didn't work out. It's over for good." After Josh and Colin left Germany, my Mom had said- "What is it with you and men?" But I was too tired to answer, and I don't really think she expected one. Yeah, My Parents will be happy I'm married and once they know there are pictures to show their friends, less pissy about not having been included.

Josh's Mom on the other hand will be thrilled. I adore her. She hasn't been subtle about wanting grandchildren. oh god. Having Josh's baby?! I'm not going to think about that right now. But I look at him again and an image of a small boy with curly hair and dimples makes my heart about stop.

CJ is actually the one that has me most worried. I consider her a friend but she intimidates me. She's so strong. So Sure of herself. Our conversation about my world revolving around Josh changed everything. I didn't want to hear it at the time, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. In hindsight, I might have taken things too literally. Look how the fling with Colin worked out. If Colin hadn't shown up at the hospital things would have been a lot different. I think. That time is so fuzzy to me. All I really remember is Josh came. Josh stayed. Josh was the only one I wanted there.

When I came back to the White house things were different, and not in a good way. Peace talks, Leo's heart attack, watching myself for PTSD, dealing with Josh and Toby trying to deal with CJ. The craziness of the White House wasn't energizing any more. Nobody was really happy. There would be moments. Glimmers of the way it used to be. But more often than not the banter fell flat. It became clear that we couldn't go on that way.

I wanted to talk to Josh about both my career and the possibility of a relationship. Each time he blew me off felt like a blow. And the phrase "Pathetic need to be coupled" kept turning through my head. I had to get out. I wanted a career and Josh but if I didn't do something I wasn't going to have either. I had hoped he'd come after me, but I wasn't that surprised when he didn't. The first time we'd seen each other after I quit had been a little awkward- um, ok if I'm being honest, a lot awkward. But the way he'd stared at me HAD made my heart stutter. It had given me hope. He did miss me. He wasn't angry at me. There was still a chance for us. Later he'd said I should be with him. I agreed inside, but I wanted to be with him in a different context on different footing. I'd opted for the banter- at the same time reminding him that professionally what I was doing made more sense. If it had been a serious conversation I would have reminded him that he hadn't actually asked me to join him either personally or professionally. He'd just assumed I would. After Russell lost, I'd just assumed too. I thought he'd just take me back. I'd counted on his ability to forgive me and hadn't really considered it from a professional view point. I'd taken the rejection pretty personally- but Will had eventually explained it to me. Will really was a good teacher. But not as good as Josh. That reminds me- I owe him an apology for that crack. He owes me a few too. But that's what marriage is about. I may not be close to my parents but they do have a good marriage. I've seen them hurt each others' feelings- but its never been on purpose and they always forgive each other.  
I take a deep breath. I've figured it out. I've forgiven Josh for the slights and insults of the past. Even though this wedding happened fast, I have no uncertainty. Josh and I are meant to be together.

My stomach growls, loudly, again. Josh opens one eye and says "gee- it sounds like I'm not doing a very good job of meeting your basic needs."  
I smile at him. "Let's go get some food."  
"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Donna's stomach has been growling a while, but she's been sitting there staring off into space biting her lip. She hasn't noticed I'm awake. I can tell she's working something out in her mind. I hope she'll tell me. I want to have fun on this trip but I think we need to have some heart to heart conversations too. I think girls like that. Part of me wants to avoid it like the plague but avoiding conversations has not served me well and I want to do better. I meant it when I promised to try to be the man she deserves.  
But first, food.

I open one eye again and make a quip about meeting her needs. Now she's looking at me and she's smiling. She suggests food and I quickly agree.

"What do you think about a quick shower first?"  
"Together?"  
I grin at her. Yes. This is a total fantasy of mine.  
She grins back, but then her stomach protests loudly, and she pouts.  
God. I love her. "I think the shower together is going to have to wait. I don't think it will be quick. And I really think I need to get some food into you. Where should we go?"  
"How about a beach lunch? We can put on our suits, order from the grill and grab some lounge chairs."  
Donna is brilliant. That makes me pretty smart for marrying her. Just one problem with her plan. I don't own a swim suit.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still giggling as we leave the room. Josh is wearing a blue t-shirt and cargo shorts. I'm wearing a sun dress. I really can't think of anyone else I know who would come to Hawaii without a swim suit. I hadn't really paid that much attention to his suitcase when I unpacked yesterday morning, but now I realize that our agenda needs to be lunch and then some quick shopping. One pair of shorts, 2 pairs of sweatpants, 4 t-shirts and some indiscriminate amount of boxers. What was he thinking? I giggle again.  
He looks over at me somewhat sheepishly and just shrugs.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lyman," Ken greets us as we stroll past his desk on our way to the grill.  
Josh stops and looks at me, and cocks his head to one side, then the other.  
"Is that too presumptuous?" He asks.  
I'm confused. "What?"  
He looks down a little shyly. "Is it chauvinistic for me to want you to change your name?" When he looks back up, there's something else in his eyes. He looks hopeful. "I mean, its totally up to you, of course." "Have you thought about it?" He's sort of rambling.  
God, I love this sweet, sweet man. If he'd read my Diary, he'd already know the answer to that. Ugh. Not that I want to bring up the Diary. It was one of the worst moments of our relationship. In the end he was my hero, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I grab his arm and continue walking. I'm hungry.  
"Yes."  
"Yes you've thought about it or yes you are going to change your name?"  
"Yes."  
"Donna, you're killing me here!"  
"I've thought about it AND I want to change my name. I'm thinking Donna Moss Lyman. No hyphen. What do you think? Does that sound professional?"  
"I think its perfect. As long as I can still call you 'Donnatella' sometimes." Ahhh. Weak in the knees again. If I wasn't so hungry I'd head straight back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate shopping. In the future I hope Donna buys everything we need online and I never have to set foot in a store again. But I want to spend every moment of this vacation with her so here I am in Tommy Bahama. Or as I like to call it... hell.

"Donnnnna..." I'm whining. "How long is this going to take?" I'm shuffling after her while she randomly picks up shirts and shorts.  
"Josh! We've been in this store less than 5 minutes. If you keep whining I'm going to buy you something floral."  
I stare at her with my mouth open. Well. That went south fast. She raises one eyebrow at me. I close my mouth and smile at her.  
"I love you honey. Take as long as you like."  
She gives me a quick kiss and says- "See how easy it is to be married?"  
I'm smart enough to wait until she turns back to the table before rolling my eyes.  
She picks up a pink polo, turns around and looks at me, cocks her head, then puts it back. Thank god. I've never worn pink in my life and I'd rather not start now.

In less than 10 minutes, She has a stack of clothes for me and she's heading toward the checkout. Then I spot it. Something I actually want.  
"Donna. Can we get that?!" I ask breathlessly, pointing at a mannequin wearing a very tiny, red bikini.  
She gives me her Cheshire cat smile, turns back to the clerk and says- "That. In an extra small please."  
God. I love this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

We've finally settled into some beach time. The nice thing about coming down so late in the day is that there are plenty of lounge chairs. We would have made it down here sooner but Josh "helped" me with the sunscreen and it took a lot longer than it does when I do it on my own. We probably only have an hour of sun left anyway. I'm looking forward to another Hawaiian sunset. But while we still have light I'd like to figure out what else to do while we are here on Maui. I start rattling off some of the choices to Josh-  
"Whale watching?"  
"Okay"  
"Luau?"  
"Okay"  
"Snorkeling?"  
"Okay"  
He's looking at me but I'm getting the sense that I don't have his full attention.  
"Hike up the mountain to a dormant volcano?"  
Josh gives me the 'you've got to be kidding me' look.  
"Just checking to see if I have your full attention."  
He gives me a dimpled grin- "Baby, I can't take my eyes off you."  
"Yes, but I get the distinct impression you are not thinking about sight-seeing."  
He wiggles his eyebrows and says- "Oh, I am definitely enjoying the sight-seeing right now."  
He's incorrigible! But he's relaxed and smiling, and MINE! I am a happy woman.


	6. Chapter 6

We are finally "laying on a beach somewhere" as Sam put it. Well, technically we are not laying ON the beach. We are laying in very nice chaise lounges looking out over the beach. Donna has a stack of brochures in her lap and she keeps asking me about things we could do while we are here. To be honest, my list is really short. Items one and two on the list involve the bed in our suite. Item number 3 is happening right now. Laying here staring at Donna in that little red bikini is high on my list. What's not high on my list is watching Gomers walk by and practically get whiplash as THEY see Donna in the little red bikini. I think Item number 3 needs to be moved up to the balcony in our suite. Really, I wouldn't mind spending the entire vacation in our suite, but Donna seems to want to actually do vacation-type things.  
I glare at another Gomer, then make a suggestion to Donna.

"I'd like to go golfing."  
Donna makes a face and says "I don't know how to golf. And I AM NOT CADDYING FOR YOU!"  
Uh oh. She still remembers that time I suggested she caddy for me. That was like 7 years ago. I was joking. Mostly. In any case, I was much younger, and stupider then. Still, I need to tread carefully here or this could be our first fight as a married couple.  
"We can get a cart. . . . . I could teach you to golf. . . ." I hesitate then softly I say "I can be a good teacher- better than Will."  
I'm taking a chance here. This is part of the talk we need to have but I've never been good at figuring out when is the right time.  
There have only been a few times that Donna has really hurt me. Saying that Will was the one who taught her what she knows about politics was the worst. I wanted to think it was just banter- but later when she said I kept her in "low-level servitude" I realized that she didn't see our relationship the same way I did.  
She gasps at the mention of Will's name and a painful look crosses her face. I feel terrible for bringing it up.  
"Josh, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I should never have said that."  
"Did you mean it Donna? Because I swear I wasn't trying to keep you in servitude. I mean yes, you were the best assistant ever, but it wasn't just because of clerical skills. From the beginning you amazed me at how quickly you learn everything. I really did think that I was your mentor. I tried to give you as many opportunities as I could. I wasn't trying to hold you back- but the thought of you ever leaving was terrifying."  
Donna takes my hands and looks into my eyes.  
"I know that now. Honestly, You were a great teacher, you explained things so well and I learned so much. But I never felt worthy of you. And then there was something CJ said before I left for Gaza- she said if you were giving me every opportunity then I would have outgrown the job. That you just wanted to keep me as an assistant. And that I shouldn't let my world revolve around you. And I realized I had been letting my world revolve around you. And it might not be the best thing for me. You said it once... I have terrible judgment when it comes to men."  
Ouch. That hurts. I did say that.  
"When you came to Germany I thought maybe you really did love me as more than an assistant or a friend. But when that part of our relationship didn't change, I started to get frustrated in the job too. We were all pretty unhappy during that time- for a lot of different reasons."  
I slowly release the breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. I look down at her hands and twist her wedding ring.  
"I had this with me in Germany."  
"Really? Why didn't..." She trails off. "...Colin."  
"yeah. "  
"I'm sorry. It was just a fling. I didn't want him there. Josh. I only wanted you."  
"It's o.k."  
"Really?" She looks skeptical.  
"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have married you if I was still hung up on that." I grin at her. I really am over it. I mean, I won.  
"OH! Donnatella, that reminds me. When did you find the ring? Hmmmmm?"


	7. Chapter 7

I blush and look back down at my finger. Good grief. I feel like I just got called into the principal's office. I look back up and he's smirking. His eyes are smiling and he's about to laugh. That does it! I start to laugh too. It feels good. He leans over and kisses me long and hard.  
What was the question? Oh yes. The ring. Well, I guess we might as well get this over with too since we are having "the talk."  
"I found it the Fourth of July. You and Amy were circling each other again. I was looking for a file in your backpack. I saw the box and figured you were going to propose. It was pretty clear that you were trying to figure out what you really were to each other."  
"I didn't buy that ring for her."  
"I know."  
"I wouldn't... wait, how do you know?"  
"This is kind of hard to explain. When I saw the box- it sort of knocked the wind out of me. I had really been trying to get over this ginormous crush I've always had on you."  
I didn't miss the start of a goofy grin or the fact that he stopped it because he was taking this conversation seriously. I press on with my explanation- we need to get this out and behind us.  
"Part of it was I knew I'd never be like Amy. If she was what you wanted... I had no chance."  
He starts to say something but I put a finger over his lips. "  
"So I opened the box, I just wanted to see it, to brace myself for when she showed it to me on her finger. When I saw the ring itself, I had a visceral reaction to it. I just knew it wasn't for her. You like to put on a good front about not being romantic and not knowing what to do, but even you couldn't do that bad of a job picking out a ring for the woman you loved. It was just completely wrong for her. So either you didn't buy that ring for Amy or you didn't love her."


	8. Chapter 8

"Both. I didn't buy it for her and I didn't love her. I bought the ring around Valentine's Day almost four years ago. I bought it for you. I wasn't thinking 'engagement ring.' I just saw it in a window of a store and it just felt right to get it for you. I bought it on an impulse. Then I went home and stared at it and started thinking about why I bought it. I just sat there thinking about all you'd done for me and all you meant to me. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. And then I thought about Commander Wonderful."  
"Jack?!" She squeaks.  
"Telling Jack all those great stories about you and having him not see how special you really are... felt pretty terrible. You know he told me that he didn't want to get between us and I told him there wasn't anything to get between, but when I left that meeting with him- it hit me that I really wished there was something more between us. Christmas Eve I didn't sabotage your date with Jack, I swear, but I wanted to. And then you covering for him with the quote freaked me out. I knew you would never have given that quote but to have you risk your career for him, was very sobering. I had to do something. Going to the Inauguration Ball with you on my arm was the best thing ever... Well until now."  
She's smiling softly at the memory of the ball or last night. And I smile back but I forge on- I've had all these things bottled up for so long. It actually feels kind of good to just let them all out.  
"You know I'm pretty slow about women. I never did figure out what you are supposed to do next after you figure out that you like someone. So anyway- I saw the ring and I just wanted you to have it. But then I couldn't figure out how to give it to you. I mean- I couldn't give it to you as a boss. I couldn't give it to you as a friend. I wasn't sure how much you had loved Jack or if you were over him. We still had four years of an Administration left and I wanted you with me everyday. If I tried for something more in our relationship and messed it up-I was scared. Then Amy was there again. And it was sort of easier to try to keep what you and I had the way it always had been- but I had all these feelings that I didn't know what to do with. And I got confused for a bit- I'm sorry. One thing I can tell you is there was never any contest- that whole time- if I had to choose between you and Amy I would always choose you. Every time- even if we were only ever just friends."  
Donna's eyes are getting watery. "God. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."  
"Awn, Josh. We're pretty messed up aren't we?"  
"No." I'm definitive on this. "This is our story. It may be complicated but its who we are. It may have taken me almost 6 years to figure out that my love for you was not just platonic, and it may have taken me almost another four to do something about it. But I needed all that time. I needed to have this develop this long for it to be part of my DNA now. I'm not just Josh Lyman any more. I'm part of Josh and Donna. Together. When I said I needed more time for the talk- it wasn't because I didn't know what I wanted- it's because I didn't know how to get it. I've been trying to figure out a plan for over 3 years! That's why I could propose on an airplane and get married the next day and know without a doubt that its absolutely the right thing to do."  
The Sun is setting. It's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as the woman across from me though. I pull her close and we turn and look at the horizon together.  
"Hey. Happy One Day Anniversary."  
"Where are my flowers?  
God. I love this woman.


	9. Chapter 9

We sit for a few minutes after the sun as fully set. Wrapped in Josh's arms I'm still warm enough but I'm ready to get out of this bikini. Josh nuzzles my ear and whispers in a husky voice- "How 'bout room service tonight?" A shiver runs through me that has nothing to do with the temperature. I've always enjoyed Josh's voice. He has a pleasant tone. I also love his "excited" voice, a little high and squeaky for some but I've always liked that. This husky voice has only made rare appearances in my presence prior to the last month. Good thing because it drives me absolutely mad with desire. Turning the tables seems only fair so I respond-  
"Sure, but I really need a shower first."  
"Can I help?!" His squeaky voice is back.


	10. Chapter 10

I roll over and see its 6 a.m. here. I'm wide awake. Its noon back home. How could I sleep until noon? It boggles the mind. We are going to be so screwed up when we get back. Oh well, totally worth it.

I know she was just teasing about taking her to Maui when she mentioned it all those years ago, but I never forgot. Even then, I'd had to fight back the urge to whisk her away. But nobody takes their assistant to Maui. If we'd gone to St. John the time difference wouldn't have been so bad, but I really wanted to make the grand gesture. I guess if Donna hadn't agreed to come along with me, I would have picked some place closer to home. Who am I kidding, if Donna hadn't agreed to come I would have just hid in my apartment for a week and tried to keep Sam from finding out. This is much better. Yeah, totally worth it.

When I come back out of the bathroom, Donna's still sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I could just sit and watch her forever.  
O.k. maybe not. I'm starting to get a little restless. Yesterday was nice, you know way up there on the niceness scale, not as high as the wedding night, and it did involve shopping, but still overall pretty nice. But I think Donna's probably right that we should do a bit more than just eat, sleep and sex. Let's take a look at these brochures.

Helicopter ride over a volcano? No, thanks, Marine One is barely tolerable.  
Horseback riding? I don't think so. Those things are pretty big. And sort of smelly. And kind of scary.  
Backpack an ancient crater? Is she trying to kill me? I haven't even changed the life insurance yet.  
Please God, let there be something in here that is relaxing instead of exhausting.  
What's this- Ali'i Kula Lavender Farm? Lavender is nice. Donna likes lavender. She smells nice when she uses that bath stuff. They sell the bath stuff?! YES! This is shaping up to be a very good choice. We can rent a cart to drive through the farm, the restaurant has a really nice patio for lunch, and we can pick up some bath stuff to bring back here tonight. Winner, Winner! And if she likes the cart enough maybe I can convince her to go golfing with me tomorrow.

I crawl back into bed. I'm sure I can find a way to wake her up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Good Morning Mr. Lyman! That was certainly a nice way to wake up!" I feel like the cat that ate the canary. And Josh is laying there with a goofy grin on his face too. We are definitely making up for lost time.  
"So..." I nudge him with my foot. "This is pretty amazing, but are we going to do anything else while we are here?"  
"I've got a few ideas, " he replies wiggling his eyebrows. I tell him I'm impressed, but honestly I'd also like to be able to walk.  
He smirks at me, then reaches over and hands me a brochure from the nightstand. The Lavender Farm!? Well that's surprising. But then, this man seems to have a hidden talent for surprising me lately. I guess I can return the favor.  
"Sounds lovely. Why don't you call and see if you can get the 10:30 tour? And then see if you can book a tee time for us sometime this week. I'll TRY golf."  
He looks thoughtful for a moment. Honestly, I expected a little more enthusiasm. Finally, he says-  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."  
The way he says it, with complete sincerity, makes my breath catch. How did I miss this side of him before? Barlet's Bulldog? Not when it comes to love. Suddenly I really want to learn to golf. If its something he actually enjoys and finds relaxing I'd like to share it with him.  
"Please teach me how to golf." I say, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. His smile lights up his eyes and I realize that making him happy is a pretty great feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

As we leave the suite later, I can't help but thinking, man, we look good! I'm glad she bought me some new clothes because she looks amazing in her Sun dress, Straw hat and Sunglasses. I'd hate to look like a schmuck next to her. When we get to the lobby, the bellman has the convertible waiting. Another little surprise for Donna- I rented a car for the rest of our stay. I figured we could drive around the island at our leisure. Sight-seeking in style. She looks over at me and grins. Why didn't I woo her years ago? This is fun.


	13. Chapter 13

As we are driving to the Lavender Farm, I glance over at Josh. He's got his "I'm da man" grin. And frankly, he is "da man." He looks good. Camp shirt layered over a solid tee, nice khaki shorts, and sunglasses. I've always been turned on by him in sunglasses. The wind is messing up his hair, but that's a turn on too. I like it a bit long. I like it when its sticking up in every direction because he's got more important things to think about. I like running my fingers through it.  
We pull up to the farm and I'm wondering why I wanted to leave the suite at all? He grins at me. God. Sometimes I think he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He leans over and kisses me- he really does like the public display of affection- and says "wait here."  
Then he hops out of the car and comes around and opens the door for me. "My lady..." Swoon. I could get used to this.


	14. Chapter 14

This wooing thing really is fun. Who needs a tour guide on a lavender farm? I couldn't care less about lavender but driving this cart around looking for places to make out is an adventure I can get behind. Slipping that teenage boy a fifty and asking him about the best spot for a "picnic", and then dropping him off as soon as we were out of sight of the office had been sheer brilliance. Who's da man?  
Who's da man that left the battery operated cart running while he made out with his new wife? That'd be me. Who's da man that's walking 3 miles back to the office? Also me. Who's da man that's never going to hear the end of this... .yep, you guessed it.  
At least Donna has a great sense of humor. She's happily strolling hand in hand with me, stopping to read little plaques about what type of lavender is in each field. Every once in a while she looks at me and giggles. Giggling Donna is something I can get used to.  
"You know... they really should have a sign on the cart about how long it can . . . last."  
My head whips up. Suggestive Donna is also something I can get used to. She's got a smirk that lets me know she appreciates how long I can last even if it means a long walk back to the office. You know maybe lavender isn't all that bad.


	15. Chapter 15

I feel ridiculously happy as we pull away from the farm. I thought I was happy before, I mean I'm a generally happy person but this is completely new. I had no idea I could be this happy. Even the cart dying... Sure Josh felt silly but it didn't stress him out. No ranting, no raving . . . . just a nice stroll back through the fields. I couldn't even get him riled up reading all the plaques.

  
I thought I'd get him at the gift shop. He usually has something sarcastic to say about the girly stuff I like. But he just loaded us up on lavender bath and body products. When I'd raised my eyebrows at him, he'd said-  
"What can I say? I have a new appreciation for lavender!"

  
I finally got him when I'd spied the craft classes. The sheer panic in his eyes when I'd said- "Look! We can make wreaths!" I hadn't lasted very long before I burst out laughing. But then he'd pulled me close and used that husky voice to whisper in my ear exactly how he planned to pay me back for scaring him like that and instead of laughing I found myself panting.

  
Oh yeah, he's da man.


	16. Chapter 16

As we drive back to the suite, Donna keeps looking at me with barely concealed desire and I'm finding it hard to concentrate on the road. It's my own fault. I'd turned both of us on in the gift shop by whispering very explicitly what I plan to do to her once we are back in the room. It's definitely going to be another room service night.


	17. Chapter 17

Josh walks into the room fully awake, showered and whistling. I groan and flip back down on the bed. I don't think I had that much champagne last night, but I'm feeling pretty fuzzy right now. I narrow my eyes at him. He's the one with the delicate system- why is he so chipper this morning? Then I remember. It's golf day. I groan again. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he laughs at me and continues what he's doing. Wait, what is he doing?

"What are you doing?" I ask in a tired voice.  
"I"m laying out your clothes." He responds in a sing-song voice.  
"You're what?!" Okay that came out a bit shrill. But what the hell? Is this the twilight zone? Josh grins at me, unfazed. I'm beginning to think I consumed that entire bottle of champagne myself. I close my eyes again.  
There's a knock on the door. Skippy can answer it. A few minutes later I feel the bed sag. I open one eye. Josh is grinning at me again. But he's holding a cup of coffee, so I'll forgive him. He sets it on the night stand. Then leans over and kisses my forehead, and whispers-  
"You are utterly adorable. Breakfast on the balcony whenever you're ready."  
I sigh. I married well.


	18. Chapter 18

Five minutes later Donna joins me on the balcony. It's incredibly relaxing sitting here quietly eating together. We've shared many meals together. Some of my favorites have been quiet breakfasts in my office before the craziness of the day started. We bring the banter, and that's what many people think defines our relationship, but there is something about being able to enjoy silence together that is truly special.  
On the other hand, my lovely bride has been entirely too quiet this morning. I don't think she's really hung over either. I'd like to figure out if something is bothering her and do that I'm going to need to get her talking.

"So, Donnatella Moss Lyman, I guess you'll be needing some new underwear..."

She bursts into laughter and I grin back at her.

"Come on, I've been curious about this for years! Why on earth was your name embroidered on your panties?"

She smiles at me and starts talking.

"It's not that interesting of a story you know. My grandmother got a fancy new sewing machine. She sent me a week's worth of underwear with my name in them so I wouldn't lose them at the laundromat."

She giggles at the irony. Well, she didn't lose them at the laundromat.

"You know, Josh, I was completely humiliated. I expected you to tease me about those panties without mercy. But you didn't. Why not?"

I don't know exactly how to respond. I had intended to tease her about them. But when I came back from my meeting she had been sitting at her desk rather dejectedly. When I'd called out to her she'd actually flinched, then braced herself for the taunting that she'd expected me to deliver. And I couldn't do it. I loved her even before I was in love with her.

I look Donna in the eye, cup her face gently in my hands and say-  
"Because I would never intentionally hurt you."


	19. Chapter 19

Josh kisses me softly and then says- "Our tee time is at one."  
I barely stifle the groan. "O.k. then I'm gonna go take a shower."  
When I get out of the shower I see that Josh really has laid out clothes for me. Not my clothes. New clothes. A baseball cap, sleeveless polo, a lightweight sweater and a short plaid skirt. The skirt has a Catholic School Uniform vibe to it.

"JOSHUA!"

He comes bouncing into the room grinning.

" What. is. this?!" I ask. "Are you indulging in some sort of fantasy here?"

His smile falters for a second before he grins again. Clearly in that split second he realized that he had to choose between brazenly unapologetic or sheepishly contrite. He's decided on brazen. God. I love him.

"Donna, one of the perks of marrying you, and believe me there are many, is that I can now freely admit that you have, indeed, starred in many fantasies over the years. But that's not what this is. There is a dress code for the golf course. See- the skirt has build in shorts."

Gee, I think to myself. that was a very nice speech, Josh. Let's see if I can top it. I drop the towel and his mouth drops open.

"Okay" I say "But for the record . . . I'm not entirely opposed to the Catholic School Uniform fantasy."

Then I get dressed. We make it to the pro shop to check in well before our tee time. I'm kind of amazed. Josh had checked his watch then let me get dressed. This golf thing must be really important to him. I'm starting to get kind of nervous about this. My only experience is mini-golf and honestly, I suck.


	20. Chapter 20

While I'm checking in at the pro-shop, I keep sneaking glances at my wife. Donna looks good. Really good. That plaid skirt might have been a mistake. I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on the game. Then I notice that she's biting her lip and wringing her hands. The naughty school girl fantasy shoots straight to my groin. Yeah, this isn't going to work. Good thing we got here early.

I walk over to a clothing rack and grab a plain white skirt in her size. I walk back up to the counter, rip the tags off and hand them to the clerk.

Then I turn to Donna and say-  
"Here. Go change." I give her a gentle shove toward the restroom.

She looks down at my groin, then looks back up at me, smiles brightly and says: "Yes, sir."

God. She's trying to kill me. I breath deeply and shove the plaid skirt into my backpack. We'll definitely need that later.


	21. Chapter 21

When I get back from changing my clothes, Josh looks more relaxed. He places his hand on the small of my back and leads me toward the golf cart. He's grinning like a little boy as he pulls up to the first tee. My heart is beating loudly. I can't believe how much stress I feel about this. He clearly enjoys this game and wants us to do it together. But I don't have a good feeling about this at all.

Josh gets out of the cart and hands me a golf club.

"This is a driver." He says. Then he hands me a golf ball and a tee. He gets his driver, ball and tee and then says:  
"Okay. Watch me."

He places his ball and then takes his shot. He's watching his ball sail down the fairway, but I'm still watching him. I don't know much- o.k. anything- about golf but he looked like a total pro. The muscles in his arms and legs are taunt. I'm mesmerized. Finally, he looks over at me and smirks a bit at my mouth hanging open.

"You're really good at this aren't you?" I ask, the sick feeling quickly returning.


	22. Chapter 22

"Donna, my Dad was a partner in a major firm. He and my Mom both golfed. I learned to play in my teens. A lot of deals are made on golf courses."

I smile at her. "Your turn."

Donna's shoulders slump as she walks up to the same tee I just golfed from. She's usually up for a challenge but her body language is telling me loud and clear that she doesn't want to do this. I'm a little perplexed about how to handle this. I really don't want her to do something she doesn't want to do, and if she doesn't enjoy this it won't be fun for me either. But I really do like golf. Someday in the distance future I imagine a retirement filled with golf. A retirement filled with Donna is more important but I'd like to have both. And how will she know if she doesn't try?

I walk up to her, wrap her in a hug and speak softly into her ear.

"I love you. I love you whether or not you want to golf. I love you whether or not you are any good at it. If you want to give this a try, I will do my best to make it an enjoyable experience for you, but if you don't we can leave right now. Either way is perfectly fine with me."

I feel her take a deep breath and relax. When she steps back and looks at me her eyes are a little shiny.

"Okay," she says. "I want to try. I just don't want to disappoint you."

I lift her chin up and kiss her forehead.  
"Not possible."


	23. Chapter 23

Josh is being so incredibly sweet about this I have to try. He leads me over to the women's tee. I have a pang of annoyance at the insult of separate tees until Josh points out that there are multiple tee boxes for players of different abilities. Then he's standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, showing me how to grip the club and how to position my feet. As his hands move my hips to the form he wants I think- maybe this golf thing isn't so bad.

Then he steps away and tells me to drive the ball.

I take a big swing- and miss the ball completely.

I look up, horrified, and see Josh trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Okay," he says "try again. But this time, keep your eyes open."

We spend the next 4 hours enjoying each others company. Josh is a very good teacher. After the second hole, he had suggested that we play "best ball" which means that after we both tee off, he plays his ball, and then just has me take a couple putting shots on the green. He explains what he's doing, which club he's choosing and why. Most of it goes over my head but I'm picking up the basics.

I don't think I'd ever want to golf without him, but I fell in love with Josh because of the way he explains things to me. This day has been amazing.

When we finish the last hole I realize I'm very hungry. My stomach growls loudly, and Josh looks over at me and grins.

"Basic needs." He says. "Gotta remember the basic needs."


	24. Chapter 24

It seems like Donna had a good time. I tried to take all the pressure off but make sure she still experienced the course and what "real" golf feels like. Like everything, she picked up the basics pretty quickly. I don't think she fell in love with golf, but I think she'd probably be willing to do this with me again.

When her stomach starts growling, I grin at her. I'm ready to eat too. And I'm prepared this time. I already made reservations at Gannon's, a fabulous outdoor restaurant on site. We'll be able to watch the sunset while we eat. A perfect ending to an amazing day.

And of course, there's still the skirt for later.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did you know the Pacific Northwest Humpback whale swims around 6 miles per hour?"

"No, Donna, I did not know that."

"That doesn't seem very fast. Do you think that's fast?"

"I can't swim 6 miles per hour. Can you swim 6 miles per hour?"

"No. Okay, don't fall overboard, all right?"

Josh looks at me and smirks. " I'm from Westport, Connecticut. I've been boating my whole life! I have never once fallen overboard. I think you are confusing me with Sam."

I give him a look. "I'm just sayin'"

He smirks at me some more. "How about you promise me that you won't fall overboard?"

"Josh! I grew up in Madison. We spent every summer on Lake Mendota."

"Lots of big waves on Lake Mendota?" Josh volleys back.

"It's a big lake, Josh."

He's grinning as we pull into the Lahaina Harbor.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as I park the car, I lean over and kiss Donna. I love this verbal sparring. It's part of what makes us, us. But I also love this new power to shut the conversation down. When I finally pull away from her, she sits there in stunned silence. I am a very good kisser. Of course, this little make out session hasn't left me completely unaffected. I quickly calculate how much time we have before our tour. It was just under an hour to get here- that's too far to get to our suite and back. Maybe I can rent a room here? I look around for hotels.

Suddenly, Donna's laughing at me. I think she can read my mind.

"We're not getting a room, loverboy. I want to see some whales."


	27. Chapter 27

I'm so excited about our tour today. As soon as I found the site online I knew that Pacwhale Eco-Adventures was the right group for us. They have all sorts of excursions and all the profits support the Pacific Whale Foundation's research, education and conservation programs.

As Josh is checking us in for our whale watching tour, I'm checking out the retail store. This is a good chance to pick up some souvenirs for Peter and Miranda while supporting a great cause. I'm sure they'll like the books and stuffed animals.

The store also has some amazing art. When I see the glass paperweights, I know exactly who we need to get one for- the man that brought us together. I can already picture it sitting on his desk for the last few weeks of his presidency. I narrow my selection down to two and bring them up to Josh. Silently I hold them up to him. He glances between them and then points to the one that I had hoped and says-  
"President Bartlet will love it."

It's moments like this that I wonder how I could have ever doubted that we are meant to be. I have never been so in-sync with anyone in my entire life. Or so miserable when we were out-of-sync.

As we finish paying for everything and checking-in, the guide warns us that we are at the very beginning of the migration season, so they can't guarantee that we'll see any whales, but that it is possible.

"Don't worry!" I announce "I have a great feeling about this!"


	28. Chapter 28

We are bouncing across the waves in a rubber raft, searching for whales. We saw some spinner dolphins as soon as we started the tour and Donna's smile was well worth the price of a private tour. The guide thought we'd have better luck spotting some whales if we went a bit farther out than usual so I'm especially glad its just us. Sitting at the front with the wind whipping through what's left of my hair, this is exhilarating.  
I turn to grin at Donna and realize she isn't smiling anymore. In fact, her eyes are closed and she's hanging on to the railing for dear life. I motion for the driver to stop the raft, which he quickly does.

Donna opens her eyes just a little and says-  
"Josh, I don't feel so good."

Then she turns around, leans over the side and promptly pukes into the ocean.


	29. Chapter 29

Now that we stopped jumping waves and I've lost my cookies, I feel remarkably better. But I'm still leaning over the side of the rubber raft- feeling pretty humiliated. This is the second day in a row that I've been the weak link. I've spent so much of the last decade trying to take care of Josh and make myself valuable. I really hate feeling so . . . incompetent.

But then I notice, Josh is rubbing my back, and holding my hair out of my face, and whispering softly in my ear.

"oh, baby, I'm sorry. I should have noticed you didn't feel good. Are you done? Do you want some ginger ale?"

I sit up and turn back around and lean into his arms. He holds me gently, stroking the side of my face softly, and I realize that there really isn't anything humiliating about being taken care of by Josh Lyman.


	30. Chapter 30

I feel really bad that Donna got sea sick. I should have been paying better attention to her. But I'm really glad that she threw up. I know from experience that puking really is the best remedy for motion sickness. I'm also really glad that they had some ginger ale in the cooler. It will go a long way towards settling her stomach.

It's not the best circumstances, but holding Donna in my arms like this is still better than a day at the office. God! Would anyone ever believe it if I said that? 'More precious than rubies' President Bartlet once told me- I think I finally understand what he meant. I just want to spend the rest of my life guarding this treasure that I've been given.

The guide has been scanning the water the whole time we've been stopped. She had explained the air blows that we should look for but I really have no idea. Suddenly she smiles.

"Donna! Josh! Look over there!"

We both look up just in time to see a calf breach the surface. A few seconds later its mother breaches too.

"Wow. That was amazing!"

The sparkle is back in Donna's eyes and she's smiling the way only she can.

"Sure is."


	31. Chapter 31

Josh takes my hand and helps me from the boat onto the dock. Then wraps his arm around me and guides me to a bench facing the marina. We sit quietly for a minute, then I look at him and say-  
"That was incredible, but I'm pretty happy to be back on solid ground."

He looks kind of sheepish and says-  
"This might not be the best time to tell you. . . . I booked a sunset dinner cruise." He chuckles sardonically, "Surprise!"

I groan softly but try to smile.

"Hey" he says, "no worries. I'll just go in and cancel."

"No wait. How long do we have before it leaves?"

Josh looks at his watch.

"Sunset is at 5:49. The cruise departs at 5 pm. And we need to check in 45 minutes before that So we have about an hour. I figured we could walk on the beach if you are up for it."

Josh looks so concerned. I hate the thought of ruining his romantic surprise.

"So this dinner cruise isn't in a rubber raft is it?"

Josh laughs and points out the boat. It looks fairly sea-worthy. I really have been boating plenty of times. I think it was just the size of the raft, the speed and the scanning the horizon for whales that did me in.

"I think I'll be fine, Josh. Let's go for a walk."


	32. Chapter 32

I gave Donna one more chance to back out of this cruise, but she insisted she'd be fine. The guide had assured me that the dinner cruise is pretty tame. It's slow moving and the water is fairly calm. She said that if we hadn't had a private tour the raft wouldn't have gone nearly as fast or as far. Ooops. But then she said we probably wouldn't have seen the whales if we didn't, so I guess it all worked out.

Now that we are sitting at our table waiting for the food to be served, I keep turning something over in my mind. I know Donna was embarrassed when she puked earlier, I hope it wasn't on account of me. She's seen the effects of my delicate system more than a few times. I really thought we had the whole "in sickness" thing covered.

Maybe the fact that we'd been teasing about which of us could handle boating better. I know Donna enjoys our bantering, but sometimes it seems like she expects me to end up hurting her when she's vulnerable. It makes my stomach clench just thinking about it. It's like the conversation we had yesterday about Karen Cahill and her underwear. Donna had expected the teasing to go too far back then. Another time comes to mind- the night of the second inauguration. She'd come outside without her coat, vulnerable, and when I'd gone to wrap mine around her she'd tensed up and said 'let me have it again you're entitled." I remember thinking what a strange comment that was, but the whole thing of her sitting in her apartment dressed up but refusing to let herself come to the ball was odd. All these years, I never thought much about those things- I've always just focused on how amazing she looked and how happy I was to have her with me.  
I know there have been times when I have hurt her. A red dress flashes through my mind, but I can't quite remember.

Donna tugs my hand- "hey, penny for your thoughts."

I take a deep breath and look her in the eye.

"Do you expect me to hurt you?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Not intentionally." I respond automatically. That's what he'd said yesterday. He wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I believed him. I have reason to- in the whole time I've known him there was only one time he'd said something that seemed intentionally hurtful- but it was just before the PTSD diagnosis and I'd decided to blame that for the comment instead of Josh long ago.

Josh's eyes look really sad when he says- "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to change your answer."

I'm confused and it must show. "What?"

Josh takes my hand and says- "Someday I hope that the answer to that question will be a definite no. I'm afraid I must have hurt you a lot more than I've realized over the years."

"No, you really haven't. I think both our insecurities are at play here. I know you think you are terrible at relationships. You blame yourself for everything and you are a compulsive fixer for the people you love. But I've got my own baggage too. Dr. Freeride did a number on me. Remember I once told you that you were better than my old boyfriend?"

"I really want to kick his ass someday." Josh growls.

That makes me laugh and that lightens the mood. I smile at Josh. I'm glad we are talking about this.

"I don't expect you to hurt me. But there will be times when you will hurt my feelings. AND there will be times when I hurt yours. Hopefully those will be few and far between because we'll give each other the benefit of the doubt. But when they do happen- we need to be honest with each other so we can fix it. And you know what happens then?"

"What?" he asks.

"Make up Sex!" I grin.

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I had a good teacher."

He still looks amazed at that comment. He really doesn't give himself enough credit and I'm going to keep saying it until I've made up for the Will crack.

"Josh, you gave me a chance to start over and find my self confidence. And then you took me back. You gave me friendship, you taught me about politics and people, you let me be valuable, and then you let me go."

"That part sucked." He chuckles darkly.

"I know. That's the part where we hurt each other's feelings. But the Make up sex has been great, hasn't it?!"

He grins back at me. He doesn't really have any insecurity about his ability in bed.

We are both quiet for a few minutes watching the sun set. It's truly breathtaking. Then Josh leans over and whispers in my ear-  
"I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life. I love you with my whole being."

Words like that don't come easy for Josh, but I can hear the sincerity. He isn't pulling out something he's practiced, these are coming from his heart, right now. In a moment of clarity I realize that he doesn't need me to echo them back to him. What he needs is to know that I believe him and that his love is enough.

I take his face in my hands and hope he can read the message in my eyes. But just in case, I say "I know, and that's all I need." Then I seal it with a kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

This morning Donna had announced that since it was our last whole day in Hawaii it was a beach day. And she really needed to "get some sun." Then she proceeded to lather herself in SPF 30, wear her giant sun hat, then drag me down to the beach. Now we are laying down on a double chaise lounge, under an umbrella, reading.

Well, I haven't actually been reading, I've been Donna-watching.

"I really like this bikini." I tell her sliding my finger down her shoulder, and round her back to finger the string that's barely holding it together. If we were on our balcony right now, I'd give it a good tug.

"Thanks, honey." Donna murmurs, "Can you put some more sunscreen on my back?"

"How do you expect to get a tan like this?" I laugh at her.

"Josh! I have sensitive alabaster skin. The goal isn't to get a tan. It's to avoid sun poisoning!"

I will never understand women. But then she hands me the sunscreen and rolls onto her stomach and I am distracted by the miles of alabaster before me. I move her bikini a little and discover a dark red splotch on her hip. She hisses softly as my fingers come in contact with it and I frown.

"How did you get burned already?"

Donna shrugs.

"It happens. I missed a spot with the sunscreen. My suit moved. I wasn't completely in the shade. Any or all of the above."  
Now I'm carefully looking for other burns, while trying to diligently but gently rub lotion on her back. Donna sighs.

"That feels good. You want to hear about the time I got completely fried?"

I'm torn. I always want to hear stories about Donna but I have a sinking feeling about this.

"I guess." I answer softly.

"You know how people say they were a lobster?! Well I really was. I guess I was about 12. My parents let me go to the beach with my friends for the day. I think it was probably the first time they let us go on our own. My Mom had reminded me that I would need to reapply the sunscreen, but do you think I listened? We had a great time. Toward the end of the day my friends kept saying Donna- you look kind of red but I was like- its no big deal. No one else was putting on sunscreen either. By the time I got home I was starting to really feel it, but I didn't want to tell my parents. So I just said I was tired and ready for bed. It was only 7 pm, so I think my Mom probably had a clue. I woke up about a couple hours later puking and I had these giant blisters all over my back. "

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Nah my Mom stuck me in a cold bath and then rubbed that green aloe vera gel on me. We should have bought stock in that stuff. I can still my Mom's voice saying 'I hope you learned your lesson, Donna.' Boy, did I!" 

She's chuckling at the memory, her eyes still closed, but I'm feeling kind of nauseous.

I suddenly feel inadequate to this task. It's my job to protect this beautiful skin and I haven't been paying enough attention to it this week.

"Maybe we should go back inside." I manage to strangle out around the lump in my throat.


	35. Chapter 35

Josh sounds like he's being strangled. I open my eyes and see that he has a look on his face that shows he's thinking about never letting me outdoors again. I laugh at him.

"Josh, really we've been here 6 days and I only have one little burn- we're doing great! Let's go play in the water."

I jump up and take off running toward the ocean. My feet have just hit the water when Josh catches me. He grabs me, spins me around and lifts me up just a little. As he kisses me, I wrap my arms around his neck. He takes a few more steps then reaches down a little and sweeps one arm under my knees so now he's carrying me bridal style. He keeps walking until he's almost waist deep. Then he grins at me.

In that instant I see a flash in his eyes that warns me that his intention may not be romantic, just then he tosses me in.

I come up sputtering.

"JOSH!"

"What?! I thought you wanted to play?"

I narrow my eyes at him and dive back under the water. It doesn't take me a minute to swim behind him an yank his suit down. I pinch his butt and then swim as far as I can underwater in the other direction.

Game on.


	36. Chapter 36

"Ouch!" So that's how it is? I'm pulling my suit back up and watching for Donna to remerge- she has to come up for air sooner or later.

When she does she's about 20 yards down the beach. I'm impressed. She grins at me then takes off with long strokes. She's a good swimmer. I take off after her. I'm not so bad myself. A few minutes later I'm close enough to grab her foot and pull her back to me. It does register in my brain that she's not really resisting.

I wrap my arms around her wait and hold her tight. I lean down and nip at her jaw and say in a husky voice-  
"Caught you- what's my reward?" Before I capture her lips in a deep kiss. When I finally break free so that we can both breathe, Donna replies-  
"O.k. we can go back inside now."


	37. Chapter 37

Josh is singing to himself while we get ready for the luau. It's been a long time since I heard him do that. Today was a good day. It was nice to just relax and goof off together. Josh has been teasing me all day about going to the luau tonight. I know it might be kind of cheesy but it just seems like something we should do. Even if its terrible, the bantering about it has been fun. And I even got Josh to agree to wear a Hawaiian shirt!


	38. Chapter 38

As we arrive at the luau girls in grass skirts place leis around our necks. There are a lot of scantily dressed woman around here but I only have eyes for Donna and her alabaster skin. She looks amazing.

The buffet is pretty spectacular too, but there is no way I'm eating that roast pig. How do I know whether they cooked it long enough?

I'm glad to see some chicken kabobs and pasta. I might even make Donna happy and eat the vegetables. Donna has a large salad, lots of fruit and just a little of the pork. I shutter as she takes a bite of it and she laughs at me.

"It's good, you should try it." She holds her fork out to me.

"No, thanks." I say. You know I'm not an adventurous eater." I pause a second and glance around at all the families here. I'm struck by a sudden longing. I look back at Donna and imagine her sharing her food with a golden haired child. 

My breath catches for a moment then I casually say-  
"I wonder if our kids will be."  
"How many kids are we talking here?" Donna asks.  
"Oh I don't know- half a dozen?" I joke.  
"Josh!"  
"I don't know- a couple? I mean I'm not getting any younger here."  
"Are you channeling your Mother right now, Josh?"  
Oh. Maybe she doesn't want kids. I always assumed she did. She's great with Peter and Miranda and I have heard her speak fondly of her nieces and nephews. But she is about to start a new career. I remember that we are talking about things now instead of making assumptions, so I ask-  
"Do you want to have a baby?"  
She smiles her beautiful smile at me and answers-  
"Yes, Josh, I'd like to have a baby with you."  
"Wanna go work on it now?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows at her.


	39. Chapter 39

"No! I want to watch the show right now. But if you volunteer to learn the hula we can work on it later."

Josh raises one eyebrow at me and gets up. He walks over to the group of volunteers and accepts the grass skirt. Shortly after, Josh troops out onto the stage. He's line up between two little girls that look like they have been practicing all week. Josh gamely moves his hips and arms but he is completely out-classed by the little girls. He grins at them and tries to copy what they are doing. The whole time he is laughing and having a great time. I'm so glad I have my phone to catch it on video.


	40. Chapter 40

By the time I get back to the table Donna has put her phone away. I roll my eyes. I'm sure that video will haunt me later.

"They didn't make you give back the skirt?" Donna asks.

"No- I'm saving it for later." I tell her suggestively.

We settle back to watch the professional part of the show. These dancers are actually pretty amazing. As several mean spin flaming sticks, I lean over to Donna and say-  
"I'm not going to try that."

"Thank God." She responds.


	41. Chapter 41

It's Monday morning. Our flight leaves tonight with a stop in Seattle then we'll get back to DC tomorrow afternoon. I'm glad that we were able to sleep in one more day and now we are having "breakfast" on the balcony.

"This is my favorite part of vacation." I tell Josh.

He stops mid-bite and looks at me quizzically. He's probably thinking what the hell? I mean we've done a lot of amazing things while we were here- not to mention the whole wedding thing. I try to explain-  
"I mean, the whole thing has been fabulous. Not to sound cliche, but a dream come true, you know what I mean?" He's nodding, while I continue to ramble.  
"But- this part- just sitting here with you eating breakfast and knowing we get to do it for the rest of our lives..." I'm getting a little choked up.  
"I just love you so much."

Josh smiles back at me then looks around me over at the bed. I laugh.

"Not a chance, buddy. We've got to pack."

"Buddy?" He grimaces.

I shake my head at him and get up from the table. It's going to take a bit of Donna magic to get everything back into our suitcases. We've definitely accumulated more than we arrived with.

Luckily, my garment bag had room to expand and I'm able to fit Josh's suit and my wedding dress in along with all the sun dresses I brought with me. Our souvenirs, swim wear, and shoes all fit into Josh's smaller suitcase. Then I manage to pack his clothes along with the rest of mine into my suit case. As I zip the zipper I grin to myself.

Josh, who had been watching in awe at my amazing packing skills comes around and wraps his arms around me. Then he says-  
"It's kind of a metaphor, isn't it? We came here two separate people- at least one of us with his shit not quite together- and now we are leaving as one unit and things are looking a lot better."

I give him a soft kiss.

"Let's go home."


End file.
